


Kill Me Softly - Walk This Way

by Feather_Dancer



Series: Kill Me Softly [4]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur is a BS magnet, But the wolfy buggers were fun to design, Lewis is a very grumpy ghost, Sorry Artie, Vivi has also had enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have a habit of happening to Arthur by intention or not. Ending up as bait, getting kidnapped so damn much, getting possessed and being forced to murder his best friend... Getting bitten by the spiritual equivalent of a lost soul turned Were something or other was just another one for the list.</p><p>Takes place nearly three months after Kill Me Softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where she stops nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it has to start going horribly wrong SOMEWHERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit to the original Were!Arthur idea goes to Ectoimp of Tumblr, I hjacked and ran with my own version :)

How can such a good day end so badly and by good, it should be noted that despite acting up a few times Lewis has managed to restrain himself from setting any part of Arthur’s being on fire. By definition that’s definitely a good day, heck, maybe even _really_ good!

Then it all went so horribly wrong.

~~

It feels like they have been tearing around the countryside for hours, probably have given the sun has long since deserted them and the lack of clouds encouraging a particularly frosty night. Wouldn’t be bad hour for stargazing really but that’s not an easy thing to do when one of you is concentrating on driving and the other is bored out their mind. Plus the fact Arthur is a “safe” driver, which is even worse on the boredom stakes.

“God it’s just dead out here! It’s been miles since we even saw road kill let alone another person. How much further is it I’ll die if I don’t get outta this thing soon,” Vivi grumbles leaning forward to tamper with the radio as yet another terrible current chart hit is bellowed out in a vain attempt to hide her ever-growing fidgeting habit.

“I don’t know, maybe another hour, extra half max? These old back roads go every wrong direction but, but it will still cut the time back to the apartment down. Mean if still want to avoid another night in the van that is,” Arthur responds deftly one handing the wheel as hey why not when you have a limb that can’t get tired.  
“Oh wait, stop, I like that one it’s decent background.”

“Dog Sunglass? Okay you got it though it’s still a terrible name,” Vivi answers before leaning back against the passenger seat with her hands dangled behind the seat.  
“That long tho? Uggggh, I might go stir crazy at this rate we don’t even have any food left!”

“You’ve been saying that the past hour, Viv. And it’s _Dark_ Sunglasses,” he corrects gently just to get a tongue stuck out in response and another, still terrible.

“And now I might just exploooode seriously can’t we like pull over somewhere at least so can get out and stretch for a bit? Mystery is literally the only one who can wander but it’s not safe while we’re moving,” she whines glancing over her shoulder to the small dog who for the moment has plopped himself on the lap of a rather silent ghost scratching him behind the ear. She doesn’t even try and hide the smile creeping up on her face.

“What and ruin the cute moment they’re having back there?” Arthur muses glancing at the mirror before quickly looking away the second he spots a glowing eye staring daggers at him.

“Bah he can just be a re-warming blanket for when we get back in, can’t you Lew? Plenty of you to share.”

He remains silent but there is a quiet if positive trilling as the acting spokes ghost for in the form of a Dead Beat leaning on his shoulder peers around his skull.

“See! Lemme just dig a map out and I’ll have a look where’s okay for a short stop off. Even if it’s just ten minutes outside pitch black or not I’ll feel an awful lot less jiggly,” Vivi adds diving for the glove compartment for her raiding mission, stealth snaffling a rogue surviving biscuit as she does.

“Yeah, I’ve learned my lesson I’m never letting you down a whole flask of coffee in one go _ever_ again.”

“You can try, Artie, boy you can try.”

~~~

It’s another 20 minutes until they reach the nearest stop Vivi could find that would be okay for a quick nose around and nothing particularly interesting (To her) has happened in the area according to her written notes. In fact, the only info she can find is it was used as a backdrop set for some advert and that’s about it. Though given how hard it is to pinpoint exactly where they are right now even that tidbit could be miles out. Course using the laptop would have been more efficient but she doesn’t want to make herself motion sick on top of everything else.

Naturally, she nearly tears the door open before they even come to a complete standstill she is so bad. The only thing that makes her pause is a slightly muffled bark from Mystery at the change of pace before she clocks the exasperated why?! looking Arthur giving him a sheepish sorry. She clutches the handle tightly then the second they do actually stop, throws it open and launches into the crisp air like a person possessed. 

“Ground! Good lord I’ve missed you it’s been literal hours!” The woman glees throwing her arms in the air tapping each foot gingerly to confirm yep definitely ground down there before she starts stretching herself out to work out the knotted kinks that seem to have crept purely out of nowhere.  
“Ugh I feel old, I never used to get this bad!”

Vivi gets a snort in response as Arthur far more gently closes the driver side after he slides out the seat.  
“That’s what you get for draping yourself over the furniture for miles on end just because you got antsy,” he answers with a wry grin.

“Well not like you did anything to help me!” she snaps back with a huff then glances to the back of the van.  
“Hey, Lew Lew can you let Mystery out please? If I was dying he must be even worse than me.”

She is met by the sound of a door swinging open with a light click and the soft whoomp of paws being carefully placed on the ground accompanying a gleeful bark then he’s immediately nose down investigating their new locale. Bless, must have still been half asleep still. Smiling away she wanders around to the back of the van with a spring in her step and grabs the slightly opened door to swing it wider to look at the two ghosts who were formerly peering outside the gap curiously but now seem more intent on watching Vivi in confusion.

“You wanna to get out for a bit too? You’ve been cooped up in there even longer than we have,” she asks with her other hand on hip.

The pair glance at one another moment, clearly a few silent words between them before Lewis looks back to Vivi.

“If it’s all the same I’d rather stay here if we’re not needed,” he answers before clocking her narrowing eyes and quickly adding,  
“We can be on the roof though if you want so at least you have some form of guide light for coming back to the van. Um, it might not be much but maybe we will stand out enough given how late it seems to be?”

She hmms eyeing him for several minutes which while he doesn’t balk the pink ghost with him certainly appears to get increasingly panicked giving him away if not the slightly more rapid heart beat on his chest.

“Okay. Help me dig some torches and stuff out and you can have some peace and quiet from any more of Arthur’s terrible singing!”

“I heard that, Viv!”

“Sweetie, you know I’m kidding, you’re only my favourite karaoke victim~” 

While he can’t (Thankfully) see his face, being informed of the look he’s giving her still manages to bring an amused chuckle to him along with the pitch perfect example of a picture of innocence from Vivi. It gets better when she leans over to whisper that she has video on her phone for whenever he wants it.

That girl knows him far too well.

~~

“Viv, you still sure about this? We’ve just got one torch for light that isn’t dead, it’s pitch black out here, my sole remaining hand is freezing the hell off and those trees are giving the mansion a run for their money in what is wrong with nature.”

“Of course! Place isn’t on my hit list, I just want to stretch my legs a bit plus give Mystery chance to let off a bit of steam. Mean this path is pretty well used and all so probably one of those nature reserves, some of them are just off the beaten track right? Also, completely not my fault you refuse to wear something other than that puffy thing and left your jacket at home,” she adds rolling her eyes.

“But it’s literally just off the road, that was barely even considered a layby…” Arthur whines rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them and with one being metal it does not go spectacularly.

“Bah details! Trust me ten minutes out in the fresh air will do us all the world of good you’ll see. Hey, gimmie your hand I’ll warm you up,” she says swiftly grabbing his right hand before he has any chance to object wrapping it a bit in her sleeve for an extra boost. While he won’t admit it he does appreciate the gesture.

“If you say so Viv, but _only_ ten minutes then we’re heading back.”

“Hee, of course don’t worry I won’t let you freeze to death in these open wilds. I’m pleased though, I thought he was going to say something, heck I can tell he thought about it but he kept his mouth shut this time,” she grumbles gesturing with her free hand her annoyance.

“Wha- Oh OH … that. Well you did bollock him pretty hard remember, heck even the little guys were pretty freaked about it. They literally hid from you for days.”

“I shouldn’t have had to that’s what annoys me! If for some inane reason you were gonna try something when we’re on our own together surely you woulda done something by now but nooo. I don’t care if his head is scrambled that bullshit had to quit right there I could tell it was getting to you. Ugh, I hope Lewis reacts okay to seeing the apartment again. Four busts in a row this end of the country and there is the nearest… It’ll either do a memory jog for him or he’s going to get really upset and I’ve done enough shouting for one week,” she sighs, her momentarial anger already burned out.

“Mmm he’s gonna go ballistic about the bed thing isn’t he.”

“If he even tries I’ll kick him out the room and fridge his skull don’t you worry. He knows better and we deserve a bed after being cooped in the van so long!”

“S’only been a week.”

“I feel like I’ve been sofa surfing for months, it’s awful.”

“You haven’t done any couch diving since those first few days at the mansion while he was doing fuck knows what in the bedrooms before he let us at them.”

“Months!”

Arthur just rolls his eyes knowing it’s just another way to help burn some energy off that isn’t in the form of hurtling off with a stick for Mystery despite the lack of lighting as they wander onwards. He does appreciate her holding back for him though it’s really sweet and… simply Vivi at the same time knowing when and where is best to leave everyone in the dust or when her company is better. 

He quietly admits she’s right though, Lewis DOES know better and he blatantly hasn’t forgotten that little tidbit from before he died despite continuing to act otherwise. There’s just a tiny bit of hope niggling away that maybe they can have that back, better this time without so much hiding secrets, but a louder voice prefers to remind him that he doesn’t deserve it after what he did and it’s one he’s more inclined to agree with and his expression slips beyond the frown it already had.

Thus he squeaks in surprise when he feels her other arm slung over his shoulders when she stops in front of him.

“Hey, don’t you start getting that dark look on your face, Artie. You ain’t going back there, neither of us are you hear me? That’s to be left to the year from hell highway of fuckdom we’ve got all the time in the world to make up,” she says looking him direct in the eye to which he flinches away.

“Do you honestly think we can? It’s been over two months Viv and he still despises my existence. Literally the only things he’s let up on is when you’ve shouted at him and hell you’ve seen how much he freaks out if I so much as move near him!” the blond responds as he lets out an angry sigh looking up to continue avoiding her.

“Yes, I do, because not all that long ago if I so much as touched you, you bolted. It’s gonna take a while sure! But he’s not gonna be in the dark forever, remember you don’t have to keep hiding to yourself anymore I _know_ what happened. Don’t get me wrong the whole shebang is messed beyond belief and all three of us would rather it never ever happened but it did and we got a second chance out of it like I told you back at the mansion. Sides, don’t forget you still have loads to look forward to when he does come round,” her grin is growing with that trademark devilish tone again.  
“And heck even _you_ admit he’s toasty to snuggle up with when he knows he can’t get out of it and he’s even started to relent!”

Arthur immediately flushes but he is laughing if a little embarrassedly just from the mental image of the one time he caught how much indignant rage Lewis had about being a blanket heater for the rest of the gang. It gets worse when he feels a kiss on his cheek that he doesn’t have the heart to brush away.

“It’ll work out some day, promise. Till then we just take it one step at a time just like with your nightmares and if I have to be the common sense stick to smack you when he _or_ you is being stupid so be it! I don’t like to see either of my precious boys upset and you know I’m always happy to lend an ear when you need someone who will call your shit outright and not dance about it. I’m deadly serious.”

The mechanic’s face breaks out into a smile, the saying he once heard that she’s not backwards coming forwards continues to be amazingly accurate. Vivi just whistles innocently stepping out his way once more and gently pulls him along allowing Arthur much like Lewis to sit in blissful ignorance of how much her own heart is hurting. 

Neither needs to know when it’s such an uphill struggle just to keep them on the right track healing that is nobody left to help her vent but a very special little dog who could listen for all the world and a few extra treats.

~

“Hey Viv? Where’s Mystery gone?” 

“Bounding round th- Wait where the hell is he, was by that stump… thing a second ago,” she frowns grabbing Arthur’s arm to his surprise to point the torch the right direction before letting it go again.

“Uuuuh, well shit. I know he hates it but maybe we shoulda put him on the leash,” Arthur groans swishing the torchlight back and forth to see if he can spot the furball who you would think being white would stand out half a mile. To his growing worry, nothing which is incredibly abnormal.

“Probably saw a owl or something you know what he’s like, hang on lemme give it a go you can’t whistle for shit.”

Vivi lets out a piercing whistle that makes even the blond wince before looking at her blankly watching the growing worry creeping on her face as she waits for a response.

“Damn looks like a delay, he’ll have heard it just give him a minute and he’ll be tearing back here looking guilty I’m sure. Swear he’s like a cat taking a message and getting back to you sometimes,” she answers but she is still staring into the inky darkness that has swallowed the path up ahead with her expression no better.

“Well at least he does actually come, Galaham would just squeak and roll the other direction if I tried to call him over even with food. Wonder what he saw that got his interest so bad he had to run off ahead,” Arthur adds quietly lifting the torch a bit higher to try and get the beam to stretch just a little bit further but still nothing. His grip on Vivi’s hand becomes that little bit tighter.

 

And that is when the howling begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song thing is actually real! When Dark Sunglasses was playing a lot, many misheard it as Dog Sunglasses and for irony sake had to throw that in.
> 
> I also apologise for the amount of British in this chapter.
> 
> Chapter song theme for this series is P!nk!


	2. Run Back to My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onomnomnom.
> 
> Full credit to Ectoimp on Tumblr for the shit biscuit remark!

“… … Vivi…?”

She can see him starting to tense up, almost hear the torch’s plastic casing crack in his left hand just from the pressure as she reaches out to grab his sleeve with her free one.

“Shit, not a chance in hell that was Mystery. Normally this would be awesome, but I don’t really fancy hanging about with no idea what we’re dealing with and we passed the ten minute limit, right?” she sounds uncharacteristically nervous and quite honestly that terrifies Arthur even more than the second coming of howling does.

“Viv?” he looks at her owlishly as her gaze hardens on where the torch beam is still disappearing into the shadows growing only worse ahead. She’s watching for something though god knows what the hell she is expecting, it makes him shiver.

“The second I say go we book it, got it? Deadly serious, whatever those things are I think Mystery just ran into them before they caught up to us and I really don’t want a lovely friendly meet and greet when they have the advantage,” she answers gripping his hand just a smidge tighter.

“O-o-okay? Aren’t you worried about Mystery?” he whispers risking another glance to her to see narrowed eyes.

“Much, so better have your running shoes on Artie or we might be in big trouble.”

His brain never gets chance to think of anything else though. Mystery suddenly bursts into the light beam with a loud bark to grab their attention then hurtles right past the pair at break neck speed quickly followed by Vivi hauling his arm and hopefully the rest of him along with it. She’s shouting go, go, GO! Forcing them both into a run after the hound for once not even trying to mess around. 

 

Feet continue to pound the dirt hard when she risks a look back, her eyes widen and she tries to pick up the pace yanking him a bit harder to make sure he keeps up.

“Crap! I think they’re catching move it! Pump those noodle legs!”

“Viv if you pull me any harder my only arm is gonna come off!”

“Good we can use it as bait if it comes to that!”

“Really? REALLY?!”

“If it makes you move a bit fucking faster, sure why not, but right now is not the time to argue! Move it!”

 

Arthur in a twisted bit of irony is in his element right now; huffing it fast enough to nearly overtake his companions, pulling Vivi along for the ride and clutching her hand tightly not daring to let her go for even a second. Whatever the crap these things are he really really does not want to meet them! It can’t be much further they didn’t walk that far in the dark… They’d see that damn ethereal glow soon and everything will be fine an-

A strangled yelp sound comes from behind Vivi as teeth clamp down; his hand is snatched away from hers.

“Arthur!” she screeches trying to slow, scrambling to grab him again just to clutch nothing but air as she nearly hits the ground stumbling into a skid.

Trying again…

Try… 

Nothing.

The girl looks back once more looking panicked to see there is nothing but a fallen torch quickly being consumed by shadow as the bulb flickers out and dies. She blinks once, then again and looks like she wants to punch something and shriek at the top of her lungs at the same time as a worried whine comes from by her feet.

 **“ … Shit.”**

~~~

With their prey captured the glowing eyes immediately lose interest in the rest of their quarry, snarling between themselves as they drag the blond away to cover. He tries so hard in vain to kick and lash out at the shadows surrounding him making contact with nothing but swirling air, his voice catches in his throat and with eyes wide and terrified. He’s deafened by the sounds of gnashing teeth, growling and snaps between the creatures until one finally clamps down on his flesh arm and he S C R E A M S.

~~

With no concept of time the ghostly pair absently watch the pathway to see if there is any sign of their entourage returning. Occasionally one might move a little, a rustle in the wind perhaps or a nod to some unspoken question but otherwise neither seem inclined to move from their spot on the roof. It’s a little boring perhaps but no-

“LEWIS! LEWIS GET YOUR GHOSTILY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW ARTHUR NEEDS YOU!”

At the sound of her voice Lewis sharply sits up rigid then tilts his skull in confusion at the sight of just Vivi running full pelt towards him.

“Viv? Whats wrong where’s Mystery … and Arthur?” If she wasn’t in such a panic she likely would have noticed how disconcertingly unbothered he sounded when mentioning Arthur’s name but her face is too distraught as she finally reaches the van to lean hard on it, heaving to force oxygen back into her lungs.

“Something snatched him! Mystery went back to try and find where… Christ I don’t know it was too fast and there was howling! … and… and…” She slams her fist into the side as tears start to fall down her face as she risks a look up to him.  
“And I couldn’t do shit, Lew! Shnaz! You’ve gotta find him please I don’t want to lose anybody else. Not when I’ve just got you back. Please, just go save him,” she whispers before pressing her forehead against the metal not wanting the sight of someone already blatantly dead in her vision anymore.

He narrows his eyes a moment, glancing to the Dead Beat hovering unsure beside him, picking up on his own conflicting feelings about what to do. There is a crackling sound that could almost be taken for an annoyed sigh if you were able tell the difference before he finally he speaks up.

“Stay with Vivi and keep an eye on her. I shouldn’t be too long, got it?”

He doesn’t bother waiting for an audible answer. The last thing Vivi sees is a blaze of magenta surging from the roof slowly being swallowed by the darkness she herself burst out of just about reflecting off the orange paintwork in front of her worried face.

~~~

They don’t like this strange hard substance they decide. It tastes bad. Yet it seems attached to this prey like some form of limb. It does crack properly which they find odd. They lack the ability for words to describe metal other than with disgust and how even their teeth leave little more than a mark unless their jaws clamp down hard enough where it would bend. Occasionally, a spark shocks them into being more wary of it after the elbow joint is crushed in two.

The other limbs of the prey are good. The meat is feeble but they can feel it’s tang even in their second jaws. Just remove the outer coatings that tastes of little more than crusted dirt mixed with grime or fluff and then it weeps in the life they so savour.

Colour means nothing to them as they long lost the ability to perceive it, only flavour. Unfortunately for the unconscious Arthur he more than fills their rather particular requirements. 

He fought so hard but you cannot fight something when the body is composed of little more than a whisper with fangs that haul you back by the leg as you try and scramble away. In the middle of nowhere no matter how much power is in your lungs it doesn’t do much to grab attention of a non existent passer by. In the end, pain hitting beyond his tolerance threshold is what finally made him slip away from the reality of slowly being eaten alive via being torn to pieces.

 

It is just as one picks up Arthur’s head non too gently with it’s outer jaws that a surge of fire thunders out of nowhere and slams straight into the creature’s skull forcing it to let the body roll out of it’s teeth with a startled shriek. The other three whirl snarling at the intruder as the first shakes off the assault then joins it’s brethren guarding their meal with the snap of jaws and shake of their antlers.

Lewis floats there barely a step above the ground, his fists blazing with flames as much as his roiling hair in combination with the feeling of absolute fury pouring off his form in waves as he glares right back at the stubborn shadows. The heart tics occasionally with brighter bursts of colour from it’s place on his chest.

“I have no idea what you mongrels are but the only one who is going to kill Arthur is **ME**!” he snarls lunging forward with a hand out stretched ready to snatch the first of the beasts he comes into contact with.

The spotlight eyes hold their ground bearing their teeth for a fraction of a second longer then universally decide that it isn’t worth hanging around for such a small meal. Narrowly dodging the flames licking towards them, they bolt and vanish back into the ether with little more trace than drops of blood scattering in their path.

The ghost snaps to a stop hovering over Arthur’s body, watching the darkness not pushed away by his flames carefully before letting out a sound and soothing his flames back to their more normal fervour. He refuses to look down unconsciously until a small bark nearby snaps him out of his trance. Looking to dither a moment more, he bobs down quickly check Arthur over pretending that was his intention the entire time and for the most part _sort of_ managing.

“Jeez you look worse than usual. That arms a wreck and I don’t like how that foot of yours is twisted so badly… Don’t know if you can still feel anything but this is gonna hurt like even more hell, probably,” he says quietly. To his credit, he does his best to gently scoop up the dead weight that flops around loosely in his arms as more blood trickles from the numerous bite and scrape wounds crisscrossed all over his battered and shredded body.

Another sharp bark from Mystery announces his own arrival to the scene, watching Lewis suspiciously from his lower vantage point then shoots a worried look at Arthur’s current state.

“And you thought I wasn’t going to do anything to help… He’s not in a good way; can you lead me the quickest way back to the van, please?” The ghost asks quietly, just watching the dog for an answer before he makes any motion to move and trying to ignore the rather shallow breathing coming from his arms.

His answer is another yap as the canine immediately tears off as fast as his paws can manage, weaving through the trees and disappearing out of sight as quickly as he appeared forcing the spectre to use his flames as a boost just to keep up with the pale streak. 

“Just you hang in there, Arthur. I’m not done with you yet by a long shot.”

~~~

Lewis cannot remember the last time he saw Vivi look so distraught over the unconscious body he cautiously brings to her. Himself? Sure back in the mansion when she thought he was gone forever but Arthur? Perhaps something else lost in the void but it doesn’t stop the violent stab in his chest at seeing her face. Mystery just quickly pads past him and jumps into the back of the van to pull out the first aid kit from under the seats ready without needing to be asked.

“Lew, help me get him laid up in the van I already have blankets and things down. For the love of everything holy he looks like he was treated like a chew toy! Friggernaffy!”

Quietly, he does as he’s bid and with admitted gentleness on his part, lays Arthur’s head down on the cushion and slowly lets his body roll out his hands. He can’t be sure but his face looks paler than before, some of the blood stains are drying but other bite wounds still trickle. His left arm alone looks a complete write off from the sparks that flicker away every off minute or so. The Dead Beat hovers beside him tentatively touching the blanket barrier puts there to help wedge him still with a concerned chirp. Somehow Vivi had managed to rope it into helping her get things set up for their return evidently which surprises the more fiery variant a little.

Vivi shoves the larger ghost out the way non too gently as she clambers into the back of the van before immediately going to tend to the worst wounds and stem the bleeding as best she can manage.

“You’re gonna have to drive us back to the apartment,” she pipes up with a flat tone as she tries to check round Arthur’s flesh shoulder wincing at the dual jaw teeth marks deeply embedded all around it.

He looks at her confused as he floats backwards out of the van.

“Viv, you know I can’t drive… Plus wouldn’t a hospital be better with the state he’s in…?”

She doesn’t look up but her face hardens significantly.

“No hospitals, nada, not touching one of those places with a 10ft pole. He’s bad but I can handle this if we get back home. I can give you directions if need be but you are going to have to get us there as right now I sure as hell can’t. Facts are, I don’t trust you to leave him alone and less so when he’s been mauled half to death by whatever the result of a demon sneezing fit is meant to be. You know why? All because _somebody_ has decided to keep being a complete shit biscuit to Arthur while pretending to still play nice only when you think I’m looking,” she states angrily before glaring right at the her surprised boyfriend.  
“And if you don’t get round and into that friggin’ driver’s seat right now I'm seeing if your skull can survive riding in the godamn engine you hear me! Now, MOVE IT"

Lewis immediately balks, quickly shutting the doors and heading for the front temporarily forgetting exactly why he’s so uncomfortable about even considering this. He even misses the grin on Mystery’s muzzle as he flops next to the living pair such is his haste.

“Shouldn’t need to remind you either, Lew, but middle of the night or not we’re not close enough to Halloween for you to get away looking like that so quit it,” she pipes up distractedly while she attempts to remove the damaged arm before it causes even more problems.

He stutters something inaudible, his living appearance shimmers back into existence as he phases through the driver’s side door. He takes the sunglasses the Dead Beat offers with a quiet thank you and just stares ahead blankly. The nerves are already starting up even just sitting here. Poking away that what if it happens again, what if he slips up, what if he gets caught. 

He really does not need this right now!

Lewis tries taking a deep breath even though he can’t really pull it off as well as when he was alive to try and steady himself as he reaches to hit the ignition, hoping for the best. He barely notices the ghostie snuggling up beside him now holding a map ready which it has scrounged up from who knows where to try and offer some mild comfort. Unfortunately, his mind too focused on getting the old van up and going, hoping for this time being free from any incidents where his grasp of the physical world slips out unexpectedly. He shakes his head violently to knock the images away for watching the road again taking them off into the night.

 

Best not to think about that, at all.

…

Preferably ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some art at the asking of some of my watchers for this chapter of the mauling scene :) -   
> http://tinyurl.com/KMSOnom
> 
> The P!nk chapter theme continues...
> 
> Next week will be the final songfic! Right now I have three things in rough so after that I've no idea what it will be :)


End file.
